


Best Behavior

by Cock_Zero



Series: Maid Frank [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Collars, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Spanking, maid!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>5/?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> 5/?

Gerard waited until Francine had shut the door behind her before pulling the form out from the drawer. He sat back, pulling a notepad and pen in front of him and began making a list of items he needed to buy.

He grabbed out a copy of Francine’s measurements and laid them next to the list before turning his computer on.

The outfit restrictions would be the most difficult, but it was early and he had a whole day of shopping ahead of him.

~

Francine bit her lip, the plate and glass clattering against the metal tray as she headed up the staircase. She was thankful Gerard hadn’t requested soup for lunch, only a sandwich and sliced up fruit with a glass of iced tea. 

Stopping outside his office door, she frowned. Her hands were full, preventing her from knocking. She groaned and adjusted the tray, slipping one arm underneath it for support and quickly knocking.

“Come in,” Gerard called.

She turned sideways, bringing her hand as close to the knob as possible and gripping it, turning until the door drifted open. “I brought your lunch, sir,” she said, entering the room.

Gerard looked up from the screen, a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Francine. You are dismissed until dinner. Please, feel free to do as you will,” he said with a small wave of his hand before turning back to the computer.

“Oh, t-thank you, sir,” she replied. “May I use the library?”

He glanced over, watching her twist her fingers gently together. “Of course. Be sure to put any books you borrow back in their correct places.”

She nodded and bowed, leaving the room quickly. She could get used to a half day of work and only two rooms to clean.

Wandering down to the main floor, she headed for the library, thinking of what kind of book she wanted to read.

~

Two days pass and Francine was growing much more comfortable in her job. She still didn’t like when the Way’s had guests over and she was required to serve dinner, but she had managed to keep from dropping anything and she counted it as a plus.

Gerard had been very lenient with her when she did falter and she was grateful but suspicious that he was merely adding them up for punishment at the end of the week. The thought made her shiver.

She smoothed the sheet over Gerard’s bed, bending over and tucking the corner in before moving to the opposite side. She jumped when she spotted a figure in the doorway.

“Oh! Sir! I’m sorry. I-I didn’t see you there,” she fumbled, placing her hands behind her back and waiting for him to speak.

“No worries,” he replied. “I just came in to grab my book.”

She nodded. “I’ll just… I’ll get back to work.”

Gerard watched her turn away and crouch, nearly hidden behind the bed as she tucked the corner under the mattress. He moved farther into the room, picking up the book from the nightstand and leaving again, the door shutting behind him.

Francine exhaled slowly. She didn’t know how long he had stood there while she was bent over but she knew how it would have looked and she flushed. _Crouch, Frank. Crouch,_ she scolded herself.

“Oh, one more thing,” Gerard said as he opened the door. Francine stood and waited. “You’ll be helping with dinner again and Mikey is having his girlfriend over. I expect you to be on your best behavior.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied, nodding a few times.

He smiled and left the room once more.

Francine groaned and flipped off the door. “Best behavior, my ass,” she grumbled. “That wasn’t my fault and he fucking knows it.”

~

Gerard knocked at Francine’s bedroom door, knowing she was resting before dinner. The door opened a few seconds after and he smiled down at her, twisting the collar in his hands behind his back.

“Yes, sir? Is there something you need?” she asked.

“As I said earlier, I expect you to be on your best behavior tonight,” he said and she nodded, opening her mouth to speak. “You’ll be wearing this just so I can make sure you are.” He brought his hands around to his front, holding up the black leather collar and leash.

Francine’s eyes went wide as she looked at the item before blinking up at Gerard. “B-but-“

“No buts,” he said, cutting her off. “This is a precaution so I can punish you if need be for any mistakes.”

She bit her lip and blushed heavily before looking away. “Yes, sir,” she agreed quietly and held her hand out.

Gerard ignored her hand. He placed his fingers under her chin and raised her head, slipping the collar around. He moved around to her back and closed the clasp. After making sure it wasn’t too tight by sliding a finger underneath the leather, he attached the short leash to the ring on the front. It hung down, resting in the center of her chest.

“You are not to remove or adjust the collar. I will remove it after dinner is complete. The severity of your mistakes will determine the severity of your punishment. For minor mistakes, you will be forced to your knees to apologize. For major ones, like last week’s accident, you will receive a spanking after dinner,” he explained, brushing his thumb over her neck. He pulled his hand away quickly and stepped back. “If you have not made any mistakes by the end of dinner, you will not be punished. Do you understand?”

She nodded quickly, gulping before speaking. “Y-yes, sir.”

“Very good. Be downstairs in ten minutes.” He turned and walked down the hall.

Francine licked her lip and touched the collar around her neck. Her face was still flushed and she rushed to the bathroom, grabbing at her make-up and checking her face over for smears. The light stubble on her chin made her worry. She wondered if Gerard had felt it.

He hadn’t said anything if he did.

Smoothing on her lipstick, she hurried to the door and slipped her shoes back on, leaving her room.

She could already hear Mikey’s girlfriend, Alicia, talking from the parlor when she stepped off the bottom stair. She turned in the opposite direction and headed for the kitchen.

“Hey, Francine. Don’t worry, there’s no soup today,” John grinned. “It’s salad up first.”

She nodded, relief filling her. She had nearly tipped a whole bowl of soup onto Mikey’s lap last time but caught it the last second.

“What’s with the collar?” he asked and she froze.

“Oh, uh.” She touched the collar and cleared her throat. “Master Gerard said it’s a precaution so he can punish me if he needs to,” she replied quietly.

John stared at her for a moment, knife stationary above the lettuce he had been chopping. “O… kay.”

Francine blushed heavily and looked down to the leash.

“Well, whatever,” he said, resuming his work. “These are nearly ready to go out. Is everyone at the table?”

Francine turned and peered through the door, watching as Alicia took her seat, followed by Mikey and Gerard. “Yeah, they just sat down.”

John nodded, finishing off each bowl and placing them onto the serving cart with bread, dressings, and oils before shooing her from the kitchen.

She pushed the cart through the door into the dining room. She could hear Mikey whispering angrily to Gerard and did her best to ignore it. She knew it was about the collar.

She set the bowls in front of the three, placing the bread in the center along with the dressings and oils. “Will there be anything else?” she asked, hands resting on the cart’s handle.

“No, thank you, Francine,” Gerard answered and she bowed, returning the cart to the kitchen.

Francine took a deep breath before leaving the kitchen once more, to stand near the wall beside Gerard. She did her best to ignore the conversation. It wasn’t her place.

She could still catch snippets of Mikey asking Gerard about the collar and Gerard simply ignoring the question.

“Francine?” Gerard called out and Francine heard a warning in his voice.

“Y-yes, sir?” she asked, stepping forward.

He raised his eyebrows to her and nodded to the table.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, sir. I’ll get these out of your way,” she jumped, reaching for his bowl. She paused when Gerard’s hand wrapped around the leash, tugging fast and rough on it. The room was silent and Francine swallowed thickly. She crouched down to her knees, hands on her lap and head bowed as she apologized again. “I’m sorry, sir. Please forgive me.”

“Very good,” he replied, letting the leash go.

“Gerard, what the fuck?” Mikey growled, slamming his hand to the table as Francine got back to her feet.

“Francine knows the rules of being my personal maid,” Gerard said calmly. “And with rules come punishments for mistakes.”

Mikey glared at his brother while Francine and Alicia remained silent, the former collecting the dishes and taking them to the kitchen. 

She set the dishes on the counter beside the sink and turned to the cart, loaded with the main course. Steering it back out, she quietly placed the plates on the table and returned the cart to the kitchen once more.

When she re-entered the dining room, it was silent and uncomfortable. She paid attention to the dishes, watching for the three to be finished before quickly gathering them.

“We’ll take dessert in the drawing room, Francine,” Gerard told her and she nodded silently. He stood from the table and led the way, Alicia trying to start up a conversation as they left the room.

Francine managed to get the dessert tray to the coffee table with no problems. It was when she went to pour the coffee that she messed up.

Coffee sloshed out of the cup and onto the saucer and she rushed to dab it up with a small towel and a frantic apology.

Once again, Gerard’s hand grabbed the leash and Francine dropped to her knees, apologizing until he released her. Mikey watched them with disgust and Alicia with confusion.

She quickly stood again and carefully poured the rest of the coffee, stepping back behind the sofa Gerard was sat upon.

“Francine, you’re dismissed from the rest of the day,” Mikey said suddenly and she jumped, staring at him with wide eyes.

“No, she is not,” Gerard stated. “You cannot dismiss my maid.”

Mikey jumped up from the sofa and growled. “Gerard, this isn’t right. You’re treating her like a slave.”

“She chose the punishment, as well as several others. Didn’t you, Francine?”

“Y-yes, sir. I chose them and agreed to them,” she replied.

Gerard grinned and sipped at his coffee and Mikey stormed from the room.

“Just ignore him,” Alicia said softly, looking over at Francine. “He’s just upset that I won’t let him do kinky things with me.” She winked and Francine blushed heavily.

Gerard was silent and she wondered if that’s what Gerard was doing. Trying to be kinky with her. It certainly seemed so. She certainly wouldn’t deny that the thought turned her on.

Mikey never came back into the room and Alicia eventually left to find him. Francine stepped forward to collect the dishes and Gerard stopped her, grabbing the leash loosely.

“You deserve a more severe punishment, I think,” he said softly, twirling the leash between his fingers. “Clean up in here and come up to my room.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied. Her body was shaking with equal parts fear and excitement as he dropped the leash and stood, exiting the drawing room. Francine worked quickly, setting the dishes onto the tray and bringing them to the kitchen. She took a damp cloth back to the room and wiped the table down. 

Dropping the cloth back next to the sink, she started up the staircase, moving quietly.

Gerard was waiting by his bedroom door, holding it open for her to walk in first. “Bend over on the bed, feet flat on the floor and spaced two feet apart,” he ordered.

Francine nodded and moved forward. She placed her hands on the bed as the door shut and leaned down, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Chest flat on the bed,” Gerard said firmly, walking up behind her.

She bit her lip and spread her arms out to the side, laying them beside her head. Her feet were slid apart by Gerard’s foot and she held her breath.

“It will be five open hand spanks,” he explained, licking his lips and watching her nod. He moved off to her side, bracing one hand on the bed before laying the first strike.

It hit just on the swell of her ass and Francine gasped, her body jumping forward. The second hit was only a few seconds after the first, along with the third. She hissed on the fourth and moaned on the fifth, biting her lip to cut it off.

Gerard heard it, his hand resting inches away from her ass. He took a slow breath and stood, stepping back from her. “Next time it will be seven spanks,” he said coolly. “You are dismissed for the day.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said, pushing her body up from the bed. She wasn’t sure if she was thanking him for dismissing her or if it was for the spanking. Her face was burning while he removed the collar and she bowed to him, exiting his room and slipping into her own.

 _I can’t believe I fucking moaned. So fucking embarrassing._ She rubbed her face and turned to the bathroom.


End file.
